The Winged Senshi
by Daughterofhermes1998
Summary: Summary: prince diamond has a long lost twin brother named heliodor? And he's   fallen in love with a Greek super heroine? This is sure to be full of romance   and adventure. Enjoy!


Wow. My first fanfic. And a crossover, nonetheless. Now, this is a "daughter of Hermes/sailor moon" crossover. If you want the full story, just look for my story, the winged shoes. It is basically about a girl who has magic winged shoes and fights evil. Everyone knows sailor moon. This story takes place during the black moon arc. Summary: prince diamond has a long lost twin brother named heliodor? And he's fallen in love with a Greek super heroine? This is sure to be full of romance and adventure. Enjoy! - "Who is this girl? She is not from this dimension. I can sense it. She is strong, beautiful and powerful. She would make an excellent queen. I want this girl. She will be mine!" the projector created a new hologram of this girl, whom was named Alexandra. Meanwhile, in Greece: " I am called the daughter of Hermes, and I fight against evil! And since you are evil, I will destroy you! I call upon zeus's thunderbolt to help me defeat this monster!" The brunette caught a thunderbolt from the sky. She hurled it quickly at the monster, who instantly turned into 1 million pieces of lava rock on contact. She jumped and the winged shoes appeared. Alex flew strongly towards the sky. She thought about her home in Athens, and the shoes flew her there. A black portal appeared. She tried to stop the shoes, but they were going too fast. Before she knew it, she was entering the dark moon palace. Prince Heliodor was the first to greet her. "hello,your highness. What do you seek here, on the dark side of nemesis?" he greeted her warmly, putting his plan into action. Alexandra was surprised. "I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. I'm not royalty." Prince heliodor smiled evilly. "You will be soon.I can tell. Any prince would be honored to have you. I sense it. Like me." he put a sleeping spell on her & grabbed her by the waist as she fell. He hoisted her up and carried her into the palace. Serena sensed something coming for her. She looked up and saw a girl about her age flying towards her. Not running, but actually flying. "sailor moon,silver crystal." the girl disappeared into a shower of golden dust. Serena woke up. Ami sensed something coming for her. She looked up and saw a girl about her age flying towards her. Not running, but actually flying. "sailor mercury,shoes." the girl disappeared into a shower of golden dust. Ami woke up. Raye sensed something coming for her. She looked up and saw a girl about her age flying towards her. Not running, but actually flying. "sailor mars,spear." the girl disappeared into a shower of golden dust. Raye woke up. Lita sensed something coming for her. She looked up and saw a girl about her age flying towards her. Not running, but actually flying. "sailor Jupiter,thunderbolt." the girl disappeared into a shower of golden dust. Lita woke up. Mina sensed something coming for her. She looked up and saw a girl about her age flying towards her. Not running, but actually flying. "sailor Venus, love arrow." the girl disappeared into a shower of golden dust. Mina woke up. The girls met after school at the temple. Serena was the first to speak. "hey, guys, have you been sensing something new about our enemy? Like someone is going to come help us?" Rei nodded. "I had a strange dream last night. In it, a flying girl told me about some spear. She disappeared into a shower of golden dust." All the girls looked at Rei, stunned that they had experienced the same dream. Ami pulled out her mini data computer, searching for girl with winged shoes. "girls, according to the database, there was a Greek god named Hermes who had winged shoes. And the legends of Athens speak about a girl with winged shoes who fought monsters from the underworld. Do you think that this girl could be the same one who contacted us?" A voice interjected. "yes, I am." the girls turned at the sound of the voice. "hello, sailor scouts. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. My name is Alexandra. I am the girl who contacted you. I am known as the daughter of Hermes, a heroine of Greece. Prince heliodor tried to capture me. He is the twin brother of prince diamond. He is out for me. I need your help. He will attack Greece if I don't return. Now, if you trust me,I can teleport you to Greece. Are you ready?" the girls nodded. They all held hands. "Hermes, my guardian, take us to Athens, ancient Greece! Nos Athenas Graecia Antiqua!" Meanwhile, in the dark crystal palace, prince diamond went to check on his future bride. When he stepped into the room she was supposed to be in, she was gone. He decided to search in the one place he knew she would have . The girls arrived in Greece. Alexandra was the first to speak. "girls, welcome to Athens, my home. Your clothing is strange in this time. Come with me." The girls followed Alexandra to a small shop. The sign displayed: ?e? ?a? ?at?st? a e?d? ?t? ?e? The girls were stunned. They'd never seen Greek writing before. Serena spoke. "ok, I'm not the only one seeing that, am I? Because that does NOT look like English." Alex responded. "it is in Greek. It is my favorite clothing store. It has plenty of great choices. Go on. The outfits are on me. Here are enough drachmas to buy each one of you a dress. Have fun!" Serena found a silver and pink tunic with pink sandals. Ami found a pale blue one with brown sandals. Rei found a deep red one with matching sandals. Lita found a pale green one with pale gold sandals. Mina found a bright yellow tunic with leather sandals. They each tried them on, and when they were a perfect fit, they bought them. 


End file.
